Kayzie Rogers
Kayzie Rogers (Also known as Katherine Freeman and Jamie Peacock) is a voice actress who has been a part of the Pokémon anime series since it's debut in the USA. In addition to the myriad Pokémon voices she has developed, Ms. Rogers is mainly known for guest characters. Her greatest talent lies in creating uproariously wacky characters and cute little kids. Her voice acting coach was Maddie Blaustein. In 2006, 4Kids let the rights to Pokémon lapse and lost the contract to produce the television series. Kayzie Rogers agreed to continue acting for the Pokémon TV show, which was now being produced by TAJ Productions for Pokémon USA. As punishment, 4Kids then suspended Ms. Rogers from all its other properties. At this time, Kayzie began appearing under an additional stage name, Jamie Peacock. Ms. Rogers provided the voice of Ash Ketchum for the first dub of The Mirage Special. When some loyal fans complained because the original cast had been replaced, Pokémon USA decided to re-cast the role of Ash for the new season. A newcomer, 19-year-old actress, Sarah Natcohenny, was hired to star in the show. Kayzie Rogers continued to voice all her recurring characters for Pokémon, as well as replacing Amy Birnbaum as the voice of Max. Kayzie took leave from the anime in Season 10. Old recordings ("pulls" from the Pokémon library) were utilized for the voices of Wobbuffet and many of Kayzie's other Pokémon during this period. Michele Knotz took over as Mime Jr. and the roles of Taillow and Lotad were given to Billy Beach and Bill Rogers, respectively. As of The Rise of Darkrai, Kayzie Rogers has returned to the anime and is once again credited under her own name. She will also the voice of many more Pokémon and human characters. She is not related to fellow voice actor Bill Rogers. Humans on Pokémon * Max (AG146-present) * Salvadore, Suzie and Timmy (AG177-present) * Lilian Meridian (AG146-AG191) * Professor Felina Ivy * Faith, Hope & Charity * Luana * Madame Muchmoney * Joe *Pokémon Land tour guide * Brutella * Nastina * Mama (Tommy/Tomo's mother) (EP034) * Mikey * Timmy (EP053) * Meowzie's owner * Senta * Anne * Mahri * Sylvester (EP145) * Benny * Lulu (EP173) * Annie (EP173) * Mickey * Ephraim's mother * Sumomo * Haruno * Mackenzie * Oliver * Rocket Scout * Sheila * Nelson * Vicky Winstrate * Thatcher (AG052) * Katie * Galea * Mr. Saridakis (young) * Leona's mother * Angie's mother * Old Mountain Woman (EP071) * Various traders (EP146) * Beauty Treatment Instructor (EP176) * Miranda (Movie 1) * Alicia * Ash Ketchum (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon original dub) * Officer Jenny (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Pokémon Voices * Azumarill * Azurill * Bellossom * Bellsprout * Breloom * Clefable * Clefairy * Corsola * Cyndaquil * Drifblim * Eevee * Espeon * Flaaffy * Flareon * Frillish * Gloom * Jolteon * Lotad * Marill * Marshtomp * Mime Jr. * Minun * Mr. Mime * Ninetales * Phanpy * Pichu * Plusle * Raichu * Shroomish * Snorunt * Spinda * Spoink * Sunflora * Swinub * Taillow * Totodile * Umbreon * Vileplume * Whismur * Wobbuffet * Wynaut * Jessie's Wobbuffet * Iris' Axew * Jessie's Frillish * Ash's Sewaddle * Mirror Jessie's Wobbuffet Non-Pokémon Roles *Pietin (Fighting Foodons) *Tuff, Lady Like (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Vanessa (Winx Club (4kids verson) (Season 1 and 2)) *Topaz (Sonic X) *Baroness (G.I. Joe Sigma Six) *Coby, Alvida the Mace (One Piece (4Kids dub)) Video Games *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Iseria Queen, Frei *''Shadow Hearts'' - Sea Witch *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Various Pokémon *''Bullet Witch'' - Various Voices *''Pokémon Learning League'' - Max, Officer Jenny, Skitty, Pikachu, Other Pokémon *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Space Vacation'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Hairball Holiday'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Francesca's Frogs'' - Francesca, Frogs *''Windows on Math: Bea's Big Burger Bun Barn'' - Bea *''Windows on Math: Safari Sports'' - Tournament Announcer Character Gallery Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors